Much-Needed Help
by savvydaun05
Summary: Ash Weston (Iwan Rheon) is finally studying at University in New York. However he finds himself struggling in English and is offered the chance to get help from another student, Meghan (Hailee Steinfeld). What happens next is filled with humor and a touch of potential romance. (A story based off of the TV show 'Vicious'.)


**HI EVERYONE! It's me! So, this story (and the stories that follow) are going to follow a different show that I've come to love. Some of you may know it. Some of you may not know it. It's a British TV show called "Vicious", it stars Ian McKellen, Derek Jacobi, Frances de la Tour, and Iwan Rheon, and it is really really smart and funny! I highly recommend it! I also recommend that you watch it in order to get some of the references I will be making. If you don't, that's okay. I hope you enjoy it all the same.**

 ***This story takes place during Ash's (Iwan Rheon's character) first few months at University in New York.**

 ****It is based off of the prompt "Imagine your OTP tutoring each other at a library."**

 *****I do not own "Vicious" or any of the characters used/mentioned.**

 ******What I _DO_ own is my OC, Meghan, who will be portrayed by Hailee Steinfeld. I also own a minor character named Professor Highsmith.**

 *******I apologize if anyone goes OOC at any point in time.**

He still couldn't believe it. Any of it.

He just could not wrap his head around the fact that he, Ash Weston, was currently studying. At University! _In New York!_

He also couldn't believe that the only subject he was struggling with the most was English. Fortunately Professor Highsmith (his teacher) was very understanding of the newcomer's predicament and managed to set Ash up with a student who had already completed Freshman English and was willing to tutor him.

And so, on a Friday afternoon, Ash found himself sitting in the library, tapping his pencil as quietly as he could while he waited for his tutor. Professor Highsmith gave only a brief description of who he would be working with. A girl named Meghan. She was currently in her second year at University and was very good at English during her first year. She seemed like the perfect person to help Ash out.

Ash actually didn't realize how perfect Meghan was until he heard a small cough from behind him and turned around to see who it was.

 _Oh my God,_ was his initial thought. To say he was surprised was an understatement. He was shocked!

It wasn't her ripped jeans that shocked him, though. It wasn't her over-sized yellow sweater. It wasn't even the load of books she was currently juggling in her arms.

It was her face.

Her face that he remembered seeing maybe once or twice during his first two months on campus.

Her face that was rounded just right.

Her face that held the most beautiful brown eyes he's ever seen.

Her face that had a nice pair of lips that currently let out a "Umm..."

Ash quickly snapped back to reality and jumped out of his chair. "Uh...! Hi! Hello! Um..."

" _SHH!"_ he heard the librarian whisper harshly behind him and he gave muttered a short apology in response. He then went back to Meghan and tried again.

"Sorry! Can I help you with that?"

"Yes please," she responded, and even in a whisper Ash knew he already loved the sound of her voice. He carefully grabbed a few of her books and set them down on the table in front of him. She soon followed suit with the rest.

"Thank you!" she sighed, letting out a chuckle that ended up bringing out a smile. It was so contagious that Ash found himself smiling too.

"You're Ash, right?" she asked him directly.

"Yes!" He offered her his hand. "Meghan. Yeah?"

"Yes." She accepted his handshake then sat herself down next to him. "So, I hear you're having some problems in English."

"Kind of," Ash admitted sheepishly. "Professor Highsmith keeps repeatin' the stuff to me but I just can't get it through my thick skull."

"Don't worry," she reassured him. "It's always difficult the first year. It'll get better."

"Well I'm here for three more years so I hope you're right."

"Just relax." He was slightly taken aback when he felt her hand lay itself gently on his arm, giving it a quick squeeze. "I'll help you out."

He then dared to look into her eyes. So much promise and hope laid there. He wondered if such a thing was even possible in a girl so young.

"Okay," he whispered, trying a grin out. She returned the gesture and quickly picked up one of her many books.

"Lucky thing I kept my Freshman English textbook. Now, let's get started!"

* * *

"See?!" Meghan cheered (as loud as the library allowed) after two hours of reading, brainstorming, and writing. "You're already getting better!"

"That's 'cause you're a good tutor," Ash replied, blushing at his small success. "You should think about being a teacher, you know."

"I'm actually trying to get my teaching certificate. I want to teach high school. History though, not English."

"Cool! I don't know what I want to do yet."

"Why not?" Meghan asked, immediately regretting it. However Ash didn't seem to mind as he answered, "I don't know. I mean, I've always been used to getting odd jobs back home. I guess I've just never given a solid future any real thought."

"Hmm," Meghan nodded, listening intently to Ash's story.

"That's one of the reasons why I came to New York. It's the chance to start fresh. Make something of myself."

"Well I have no doubt that whatever you do, you'll be amazing."

"Really?" Ash asked. This girl barely knew him and already she put her complete confidence in him?

"Absolutely."

She was really something else.

Ash didn't know what came over him but all of a sudden he found himself asking her, "Would you like to meet up sometime?"

A short silence that seemed to drag on forever hung between the two as Meghan thought. The more she stayed quiet, the more Ash started to regret opening his mouth. Before he could retract his statement Meghan spoke up, "For another session?"

"Yes!" Ash exclaimed, although he was anything but happy. And the sigh of relief that Meghan gave didn't make matters any easier. Another study session _really_ wasn't what Ash was hoping for but it was too late. Whatever confidence he had gained was quickly depleted and he decided to abandon asking her out altogether.

"Okay!" Meghan said. "Same time next week, maybe?"

"Sounds good!" Ash continued to fake his happiness with a smile and bright eyes. He slowly let it down as he gathered his belongings and Meghan began collecting her books. Remembering how much of a struggle it was for her before, Ash asked, "Would you like some help with that?"

Meghan's head shot up in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, it's no trouble!"

Before she could protest Ash had scooped up the rest of her books. He waited patiently for Meghan, who was still standing there shocked. Ash didn't realize it at the time but what he was doing was the most generous thing anyone had ever done for her in a long time. She couldn't help but smile and blush a little at his act of kindness.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Meghan's dorm wasn't that far from the library. It only took the two ten minutes to reach her hall, walk up the stairs, and neatly place her books on her personal table. By the time they were done the sun showed early signs of setting.

"Thank you again for helping me," Meghan said through the doorway, watching as Ash nervously put his hands in his jacket pockets.

"It was no problem. Really!" he insisted. He found it somewhat difficult to actually look at Meghan so he opted to either look around her or at the ground. She didn't seem to mind. She only smiled and nodded at him.

"So, I guess I'll see you around?"

"Sure!" she replied enthusiastically. "See ya!"

"Meghan," Ash suddenly found himself saying before Meghan could fully close the door in his face. She jerked the door to a stop and reverted her attention back to Ash, who was now looking directly at her. For a while the two did nothing but stand and stare at each other in anticipation.

"Um..." Ash tried. His mind only pulled up a blank. Why did he call her back? What could he possibly have to say? _What was he thinking?!_

"I-I was wondering..." he went for it again, clearing his throat a little with the hopes that it would help. "Maybe...um...after we get done studying next week...I could...um... take you out to get something to eat. Or maybe catch a movie. Or we can just walk around and..."

"Are you... asking me out?" Meghan gently interrupted him.

Ash stopped and thought long and hard about his next few words.

"Yes."

Each were thinking their own train of thought at this point. Ash was thinking about what had suddenly come over him and what was he doing asking what appeared to be the most sweetest person in the world out on a date. Meghan was thinking what was taking her so long to say yes and why this shy but seemingly kind and handsome man would want to take her of all people out.

Finally the fear of silence became too much for Ash as he said in a panic, "Unless you've got other plans that day or you'd rather do it some other time! It's fine by me! I-I just thought-"

"No!" Meghan exclaimed. She suddenly jumped forward to get closer to Ash, afraid that he would run off and she would never see him again. That move ended up scaring the both of them. They stared at each other again, eyes wide with a mix of emotions (none of which were good).

"I mean..." Meghan took a small step back towards the door, finally remembering herself. "I would love to go out with you."

"Really?" Ash asked, his face contorting into confusion. He had half a mind to clean his ears out before she talked again just to make sure he heard her right.

"Yes," he heard her say. "Yes I would."

"You. Want to go out. With me?" Ash asked again, pointing between himself and Meghan with each sentence just to make sure there was no miscommunication.

"Yes!" Meghan giggled at his disbelief.

Satisfied (and yet dumbfounded) with the answer, he said, "O-Okay then."

"Okay! See you next Friday?"

"Yeah! Totally! See-See you then!"

With all the energy and happiness in the world Ash rushed out of the building and into the now open night. Although he didn't realize it, Meghan could clearly hear and see him cheering himself on and jumping for joy on the residence hall steps through her window. And she couldn't help but laugh and cheer with him.

* * *

Stuart woke up to the shrill sound of the phone ringing next to his and Freddie's bed. At the pace of a snail he turned on the lamp next to him and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked groggily.

 _"Stuart?!"_ he heard Ash's preppy voice ask on the other side.

"Yes?"

 _"It's Ash! You and Freddie will not believe what happened to me today! I got a date! Her name is Meghan and she's my English tutor. She's a bit younger than me but she is really special! She's pretty and smart and funny and caring and-"_

"Ash?" Stuart interrupted. "Do you know what time it is here in London?"

A short silence fell between the two and soon broke with a, _"No."_

"It's nearly two in the morning."

 _"Oh. **Oh!** I am so so sorry! I didn't mean to wake you! Um, never mind! I'll tell you more about it in the morning! Goodnight!"_

The line ended with a click and a beep.

Stuart slowly set the receiver back on the phone stand and shut the light off.

"Who was that?" he heard Freddie's voice ask next to him.

"Oh, it was just Ash," Stuart yawned out.

"Mmm. Hope he's okay."

"Yes, he's fine."

Before long the two drifted back to sleep, completely forgetting what had happened and forgetting all about Ash and his news until he kept his promise at noon the next day.

 **I hope that wasn't too bad! I also hope that you leave me some reviews and that you look at some of my other stories! Thank you so much for your time! :-)**


End file.
